


We Will Conquer The World Of Light!

by Agent5 (orphan_account)



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Based off of the adventure mode, Characters will be added as they're mentioned, Fights, Friendship, Gen, I'm playing the game as I wright it so it's gonna have slow updates, IM SORRY OK, Kirby cries in first chapter im not sorry, Kirby is scared, Mario best caretaker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Saving Friends, Saving the World, Travel, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Agent5
Summary: "Don't let them get away."In the end, Kirby bearly escaped, he was the last one. Who knows what was happening to others right now. But those lasers, would they all be alive..? And those new fighters were probably so scared and confused.It felt as if Galeem was taunting Kirby.Kirby swallowed his fear. He had to fight, he couldn't just run off now.The sphere threw itself at Kirby, and as Kirby closed his eyes for impact... His eyes opened, he adjusted to the new surroundings. He stood on a lead platform, across from him, stood Mario.But that wasn't him..."VICTORY"His heart felt warm, and his fear melted away. He felt... safe, but who knew that the feeling of safety and comfort could wash away that quickly.





	We Will Conquer The World Of Light!

"Don't let them get away."

That whole scene played in Kirby's mind on repeat as he barely escaped. There was little to no time, despite how afraid everyone was. They acted bravely in the face of evil, but they didn't win. The sad part was that they just arrived at the new smash house. But the announcer randomly sounded frantic, so they had to see what was up. They couldn't meet the new people before they were forced into battle.

In the end, Kirby bearly escaped, he was the last one. Who knows what was happening to others right now. But those lasers, would they all be alive..? And those new fighters were probably so scared and confused.

Kirby stood where he landed. Galeem was in front of his view. But it was so foggy so Kirby couldn't see a clear path to where Galeem laid. It felt as if Galeem was taunting Kirby.

Kirby swallowed his fear, and as he turned around, he walked down the path. He hobbled down the hill, jumping down from each ledge, but as he drew near, something showed itself. It was a colorful orb that floated. Kirby drew near, fear following closely. The sphere threw itself at Kirby, and as Kirby closed his eyes for impact, he felt wind brush against his face before stopping. It was now or never. He had to fight, he couldn't just run off now.

As his eyes opened, he adjusted to the new surroundings. He stood on a lead platform, across from him, stood Mario. But he wore a white shirt instead of a red one. His overalls and hat looked to be a dark color, almost like charcoal mixed with a little purple.

But his eyes stood out the most. No longer did they hold those blue eyes that would always welcome you. Instead, they had a thick red outline and on the inside was simply white. His eyes were also slightly red as if he'd been crying. But all this analyzing caused Kirby to space out, Mario stood in front of him.

Kirby panicked jumping forward and onto the leaf that was above the middle and the tallest leaf. Mario followed and kicked Kirby, making him go up slightly before slamming him into the ground. "Poyo!" He winced, before headbutting Mario as he spun around. But little to seconds before he did, Mario turned into iron, hurting Kirby's head. He heard bells ringing from his ears. 'Do not headbutt iron' was a mental note he had to keep..

Mario didn't fall far. Kirby jumped up swallowing air to become a balloon. Mario smirked as he jumped up, probably trying to attack Kirby, but Mario was right below Kirby and transformed so he was no longer iron. Kirby turned into a heavy item, it was a pink box with a face on it and light pink flowers. Mario was hit on his head and flew past the tallest leaf and ended on the one he started on. Kirby followed, quick as soon as Mario landed onto his feet, Kirby punched Mario, as Mario flew in the air Kirby turned to iron. Making contact with the ground as he started to stand up Kirby was already running to him and headbutted the metal Mario again off the field as Mario fell near the ledge. The bells chirped louder than before as Mario double jumped back to safety. Kirby tried to punch him away, but the sirens made him miss.

Mario grabbed onto the ledge. "Yahoo~!" Mario yelled, pulling himself up as gravity pulled Kirby onto Mario. But Mario used this to kick Kirby off the stage. Kirby flew around less than two arms away. He swallowed air to become a big balloon and flew back. Mario tried walking away since he knew what was coming, but he was too slow.

Kirby threw himself against the ground as he was now a chest. It had such weird prints on it, but all Kirby knew was the ringing was faint, and Mario became iron again. As Mario tried getting up Kirby dashed and smashed himself into Mario, Mario took so much damage that he ended up flying off the stage.

Kirby took a minute to take a breather before another sound came from nowhere.

"VICTORY!"

"Poyo?!" Kirby spoke looking around, trying to find the bodyless voice, as if he could, but the orb speed at him again and blocked his view. The moment he blinked, he was back to the real world, but the orb shined brightly before disappearing. And right where is laid, was a green creature. Its purple eyes stared at Kirby dead on.

"THAT IS THE SMOKY PROGG. IT'S AN ONE-STAR SUPPORT NOVICE. WHEN EQUIPPED YOU WILL GET THE POWER UP UNIRA EQUIPPED. IT STARTS THE BATTLE WITH A UNIRA. ATTACK THE UNIRA TO MAKE THE SPIKES COME OUT AND DAMAGE THE ENEMY. NOT BAD FOR YOUR FIRST SPIRIT. IT'LL COME IN HANDY, ADD IT TO YOUR PARTY."

Like before Kirby looked around. Was the announcer nearby? Or was he just that loud that he could hear him well? Either way, Kirby nodded before marching onward to the Smoky Progg. It just looked onwards with its shiny eyes. Kirby looked at it before opening his mouth and swallowing it. He tried to take its power, but he got nothing in return. He turned to it confused, he thought that would have worked.

"...JUST TAP IT."

Kirby nodded for himself as he ran over to the Smoky Progg and tapped it. It became an orb and flew into Kirby. Kirby flinched and looked around. His heart felt warm, and his fear melted away. He felt... safe.

"WHEN YOU WANT TO USE IT FOR BATTLE, ADD IT TO YOUR PARTY."

Kirby was confused, party? How? This was so confusing! And... he was all alone every second of the way. All his friends were kidnapped, and he was the only one on the desert island. Kirby turned around to continue down the hill, but he noticed a sphere, it was like the one that the monster was in but more alive looking.

"COLLECT ENOUGH OF THOSE, AND YOU CAN UPGRADE YOUR FIGHTING STYLE."

Fighting style? It would be good to collect those then. Kirby was confident in his fighting style but doubt always drew near, and with this worlds current state, it would be helpful.

Kirby continued down. But less than three minutes away laid another creature. Kirby sprinted to the enemy, and the battle was brewing. He closed his eyes and hoped dearly that he could choose his smoky progg in his party, however that worked. When he opened his eyes, he saw a cartoon looking world like in the picture books he loved. An unira was in his arm, does that mean he successfully equipped that Smoky progg? Either way, the Blue Yoshi in front of him had the same eyes as Mario. A Pokeball was in his hand.

Kirby ran forward and threw his unira at the same time Yoshi did. His Unira bounced off the Pokeball and off the map, but the Eevee stayed on the map. Eevee headbutted Kirby once as Yoshi went to attack, Kirby jumped up and transformed into a massive object before smashing into Yoshi who went flying. When Kirby turned back, Eevee kept headbutting him twice.

Before Kirby knew it, a yellow Yoshi came down as well when he jumped to the upper platform in the middle. Kirby also realized they had tails to help them move better. The Yellow Yoshi threw itself on the ground as the blue landed on the platform below the Pinket. Kirby threw himself down and tried to punch the yellow, but Eevee threw itself at Kirby before disappearing.

Kirby quickly recovered and swiftly kicked the blue Yoshi off the map. A white streak of a trail and a Yoshi's yelp was heard in the distance.

Blue Yoshi was down, now there was only Yellow Yoshi who had laid landed on the platform above. Kirby jumped up and kicked above, punching the Yoshi to fall back a little. Kirby jumped up and hit the Yellow Yoshi, only for a red one who was spitting flames to come out of nowhere and surprise Kirby with fire. The yellow Yoshi waved its tail until he was above the map as Kirby punched the red Yoshi to dodge its fire.

Kirby jumped up trying to hit the Yellow Yoshi but failed as it flew over, Red Yoshi jumped on the platform, and Kirby tried raining on it from above but missed. The red Yoshi took notice and turned around at the pink rock and continued spitting flames at it as Kirby became his regular self, but the red Yoshi slid down, as the place they were on was becoming unbalanced.

Yellow Yoshi, below the pair, jumped up as Kirby tried to punch Red Yoshi, who dodged and landed by yellow Yoshi. Kirby grew tired of the dodging and tried headbutting the two, which sent them flying with a white streak following them.

"VICTORY"

As the world went back, the Eevee stood there. Kirby walked up and touched it, causing it to fly into his heart, making it feel as if all previous fears washed away.

"THAT WAS EEVEE, A PRIMARY NOVICE TYPE. YOU GET NOTHING FROM SELECTING IT."

Kirby nodded and picked up the sphere it let behind. Less than a minute later, he ran across another spirit.

As it took over him, he sensed a relaxing, peaceful feeling. Like a small town. And when he looked around, he saw a town. A lovely town. And across from him was Jigglypuff with a red bow. If her eyes weren't blood red, Kirby would feel safe around her, like an older sister aura. Kirby shook his head and panicked, swallowing air before jumping, allowing Jigglypuff to draw near, but of course, he threw the Urina, not hitting her. Kirby ran over and punched her, not giving a second thought. He jumped over before hitting her, a pink cloud trail followed her, but it wasn't over yet. She drew near to the ground, but Kirby jumped up and swiftly kicked her until she was gone.

"VICTORY"

He won quickly, and when he came to the real world, an owl waited. It tried talking, but it only sounded like when Villager tried talking. Her pink bow reminded Kirby of the Jigglypuffs one he just fought.

"KIRBY, THAT IS CELESTE. SHE'S TWO-STAR SUPPORT. WHEN EQUIPPED SHE'LL DRAW ITEMS CLOSER FOR YOU." Kirby nodded as Celeste walked closer and held out her wing for Kirby to shake. Kirby, despite his confusion, grabbed her hand.

  
Celeste flew into his heart, his heart flutter with joy, he was doing so well already. Kirby felt strong as smiling continued walking till he saw a monument. But someone was on the first couple of steps. As Kirby drew near, that fear that washed away came rushing back faster than a waterfall. It wasn't a spirit. It was Mario. He didn't see the fighters first, he always saw the orbs. Mario noticed Kirby, and as if the world was falling apart, a battle started.

They were on a platform. Mario already started running towards Kirby faster than he could take a second to breathe. Kirby ran towards him as well, headbutting him off the map. Mario double jumped back, but Kirby tried to stop him, but fear welled up inside, so he missed. Kirby landed on the ground afterward, Mario used his fire flower and slammed Kirby. Kirby frazzled jumped over Mario while trying to attack him, but swiftly ran back to Mario and punched him. As Mario was on the ground, Kirby ran forwards to get another hit, but Mario punched him as he got up.

"Wah!" Kirby winced as he hit the ground, Mario tried hitting Kirby with his cape, but he dodged, Kirby tried running Mario, but Mario did a quick backflip. As they attempted attacking each other but kept missing Kirby finally got a punch in sending Mario to the other side of the map. Kirby sprinted after him and smashed into him as quick as he could. As Mario tried coming back, Kirby kept hitting off the map and away from the ground. A gun fell from the sky next to Kirby, but Kirby just headbutted Mario off the map and to his demise.

3 skill sphere's laid in his track and 16G and 60SP. And two small snacks. As the world went back to its initial stages, Mario sat on the ground dazed, his normal blue eyes replaced the eyes of the puppetmasters.

"Mama mia..." Mario muttered causing Kirby to cautiously approach. "Kirby? What-a happened?" Mario asked, his head spun as Kirby teared up, no actually, not teared. His eyes became a waterfall while he sprinted to Mario and ran and jumped on the plumper, burying his face in his stomach, soaking his overalls. "What's-a wrong, Kirby..? Where's-a everyone else?" Mario asked as he stroked the pink blob's head. Even without a Poyo, Kirby got up and grabbed Mario's hand and dragged him to the next spirit. Kirby, with his stubby hands, pointed to it. "You want-a me to get that?" As Kirby nodded, he mumbled an 'Okay' and started walking forward.

As he approached, the orb launched himself at Mario. The world changed confusing Mario. Was the announcer nearby choosing everything? In front of him was a giant ROB already shooting a laser at Mario, Mario sent a fireball and sprinted over to throw a punch, twice already, Rob shot Mario, Mario kept dodging though and smash hitting ROB.

"VICTORY"

Eventually, he won, as everything went back. A guardian sat where the spirit was once. "MAMA-MIA!!" Mario shrieked, not expecting to see the massive creature.

Kirby smile with a "Poyo!" He ran over to the machine.

"Kirby! I don't-a think you should-a do that!" Mario warned as Kirby pat it. The machinery's spirit threw itself in Kirby. He felt as if he could do anything and that he was made of steel like a robot.

"THAT IS A GUARDIAN. A TWO-STAR ADVANCE SUPPORT SPIRIT. IT INCREASES YOUR WEAPON RESIST, SO BASICALLY ALL MELEE WEAPONS, LIKE SWORDS AND WHIPS!"

Kirby nodded as Mario sighed, the creature was gone. Mario walked over and grabbed some of the items. 7G and 75SP, 2 skill spheres, a small snack, and a kit to weaken enemies. The two continued walking up the steps until they were at the top.

Three paths were laid for them. In front of them, they could see Shiek, to their left, Marth. And to the right was Villager. In the distance, they could hear a voice calling. "Choose wisely, the others won't go down for a while."

"What does-a that mean?" Mario mumbled before shaking his head, "Who should-a we save first?" Mario asked, looking down to Kirby who walked forward.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied, pointing at the path...


End file.
